The raven and the fox
by Allmightywritter
Summary: Naruto ment à Sasuke pour le faire participer a un tournois de ninja. Lemon, narusasu. (Bonne chance pour vous faire une idée de l'histoire avec ça)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **je suis vraiment hyper heureuse d'écrire cette fiction, qui va être très courte, sûrement un ou deux chapitres (oui, au moment où j'écris je ne sais pas trop où je vais)**

 **( edit : j'ai fait une véritable -mais courte- histoire qui les entoure, même si mon objectif c'était de faire un lemon...)**

 **Attention il s'agit de yaoi, et il y aura un lemon (= scène explicite)**

 **De plus, je n'en suis qu'au tout début de Naruto, c'est pour ça que j'ai un peu peur de dire des bêtises, mais bon. _.._**

 **Pour ce qui en est de ce premier chapitre, il est très court.**

 **Et enfin, merci à** **Yllsnyae de m'avoir corrigé!**

* * *

 _Tch_ qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'écouter cet idiot?

Sasuke se tenait face à Naruto et Kiba aux côtés de Shikamaru, et sentait le soleil qui tapait déjà dans son dos bien qu'il était encore très tôt.

《Je vais lui faire la peau.》

Il s'avança vers Naruto pour avoir des explications quant à sa présence ici. Une fois à quelques centimètres de son visage, il lui souffla

《T'as intérêt à m'expliquer》

Naruto abordait un grand sourire, si grand qu'il en avait presque les yeux fermés, puis il gloussa. Clairement, il se foutait de lui.

《Je croyais qu'on allait aider Kakachi-sensei, alors pourquoi sommes-nous sur une plage?

\- Quel autre moyen pour te faire venir que de te mentir?

\- Si tu savais que je n'aurais pas accepté, tu aurais dû te douter que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas venir. Ça me semble évident, mais il faut croire qu'un idiot comme toi n'a pas ce genre de raisonnement.》

En guise de réponse, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, lui sourit de manière franche, une lueur de défi traversa son regard.

《Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, n'en doute pas.》

Sasuke sourit a son tour. Que mijotait-il ?

《Très bien, on verra bien.》

Sasuke n'avait aucune idée d'où il était, mais ça avait l'air d'être un endroit reculé dans les montagnes, et il n'y avait personne sur la dite plage, il en conclut qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de tenter de partir d'ici seul.

《Yosh! C'est parti》

Tout le monde suivit Naruto. Bon sang, si Sasuke avait su qu'il suivrait Naruto -il ne savait où- un jour...

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient, mais où allaient-ils ? Shikamaru et Kiba marchaient un peu en retrait, ils avait l'air de parler de quelque chose.

《Oi, Naruto, où est-ce qu'on va comme ça?

-Quoi, tu commences a paniquer?

-Tch》

Lui? Paniquer? Non, par contre il commençait à vraiment en avoir marre.

《Sasuke. On y est》

Celui-ci s'approcha de Naruto, en haut d'une colline, puis il aperçut en bas de la pente une arène. Il se tourna vers le blond, même si il commençait à comprendre, il demeurait tout de même hésitant quant à sa présence ici.

Naruto le regarda à son tour, avec son sourire habituel.

《On va se battre.

-Oui, je m'en doutais bien, mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, et pourquoi cette arène est aussi reculée?

-Disons que ce qui s'y passe n'a pas intérêt a être ébruité..》

Bon sang, de quoi parlait-il ? Kiba arriva derrière eux suivi de Shikamaru.

《Aaah ça y est, on y est enfin, dit Kiba.

-C'était tellement ennuyeux de marcher tout ce trajet. Si ce n'était pas toi qui me l'avais demandé, Naruto, j'aurais refusé.

-Merci Shikamaru, mais on devait être quatre, et puis tu es un bon stratège.

-Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez à la fin?!》

Les trois garçons le regardèrent, il semblait qu'ils mourraient d'envie de le lui dire depuis le début. C'est Shikamaru qui se chargea d'expliquer.

《L'arène que tu vois là réunit des dizaines de ninjas tous les ans. Cependant, ce qui s'y passe est interdit. Il s'agit de combats illégaux ne prenant pas en compte le fait que nous soyons des genins, des chunin ou des jounin. En gros, tu pourrais te battre à mort contre l'Hokage ici. Ce qui se passe dans cette arène, reste dans cette arène. Si tu en parles, je ne te présage rien de bon.

-Q-quoi? Mais, déjà comment avez-vous trouvé un tel endroit, pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené, et enfin, comment cela se fait-il que ce ne soit pas interdit?!

-Les combats ont tellement d'influence que les arrêter serait un suicide. Chaque année, des jeunes ninjas comme nous viennent pour se faire repérer, et d'autres, qui viennent simplement pour briser les rêves de ces ninjas, et puisque le meurtre est autorisé, ils en profitent pour se défouler par la même occasion.》

Sasuke pensa a faire demi-tour, ils croyaient franchement qu'il allait risquer sa vie pour eux? Naruto parla enfin.

《Quoi Sasuke, t'as peur?》

Il savait comment lui parler cet idiot.

《Bien sûr que non. Allons-y》

Le blond marchait à ses cotés, le soleil éclairait son visage, et le vent caressait ses cheveux, il se retourna vers le brun, puis lui sourit. Sasuke lui sourit également, il n'aimait pas beaucoup faire des compliments à son rival, mais il ne pouvait nier que la scène qui s'offrait à lui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

《Je suppose que la raison pour laquelle je suis là c'est parce qu'on doit faire des équipes?

-Oui, des équipes de quatre. De toute façon même si on devait être par deux je t'aurais quand même choisi》

C'était parti pour l'aventure. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la grande arène, ils y seraient probablement très bientôt.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, c'est toujours utile!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Je vous présente mon deuxième chapitre ici.**

 **J'ai terminé Naruto Shippuden entre temps, donc c'est pour ça que ça m'a pris un peu de temps pour écrire ce chapitre ahah.. (Me haïssez pas svp), mais au moins, je reviens avec un chapitre assez long (4300 mots)**

 **réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _Menthe_** **: Merci beaucoup! En plus au début je voulais faire une histoire on ne peut plus basique, mais finalement en écrivant je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant de prolonger un peu la chose**

 ** _KeylaAntern_** **: Merci! Et oui, j'y compte bien ;)**

* * *

Les portes de l'arène s'ouvrirent sur un grand hall où il n'y avait personne à part un homme derrière une table (le seul objet présent dans la pièce par ailleurs). Celui ci leva à peine les yeux vers eux, puis redirigea son regard vers le magasine qu'il lisait.

Un peu hésitants, les amis s'approchèrent dans sa direction, c'est Naruto qui brisa le silence.

《On vient participer au tournois!》

L'homme vraisemblablement ennuyé par leur présence les dévisagea, avant de parler tout en lisant son magasine.

《Signez ici.》

Tous signèrent, puis l'homme ouvrit un tiroir et leur donna une clef. Un numéro était inscrit dessus, ils en déduisirent qu'il s'agissait du numéro de leur chambre.

Une fois qu'il eurent quitté le hall, Sasuke s'exprima.

《Une chambre? Combien de temps avez vous prévu de rester?》

Tous se regardèrent, puis Kiba expliqua.

《On ne sait pas. Aucune information ne nous a été divulgué. On pourrait aussi bien rester l'après midi que partir d'ici dans une semaine. La nature des épreuves sera bientôt annoncée, et sache qu'une fois rentré, on ne peut pas sortir d'ici jusqu'à la fin.》

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ils l'avaient emmené ici sans sa permission, et ce, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

《Et qu'est ce que je gagne à risquer ma vie pour vous?》

Le visage de Kiba et de Naruto s'illuminèrent, Shikamaru quant à lui resta impassible.

《Aurais tu peur Sasuke? Naruto éveilla son esprit de compétition.

-Avec un minable comme toi dans moi équipe? Il y a de quoi.

-On ne perdra pas, pas avec ma nouvelle technique》

 _Une nouvelle technique?_ Quand Naruto allait il cesser de progresser? Il refoulât ce sentiment d'admiration bien au fond de son être, et décida de ne plus y penser.

《Chambre 149, c'est ici!》

 _149 chambres au moins?_ Combien de personnes y avait-il?

Kiba et Naruto se ruèrent à l'intérieur afin de prendre le meilleur lit.

La chambre était toute simple, deux lits superposés, une porte qui devait être la salle de bain, puis une autre qui devait être les toilettes. Il allait donc les supporter tous les quatre. Shikamaru ne devrait pas poser de problème, mais Kiba avec Akamaru et Naruto étaient du genre hyper-actif.

Le brun inspira un grand coup avant de se diriger vers le dernier lit de libre, qui se situait sous Naruto. En effet, ses deux camarades avaient choisi les places en hauteur.

《Quand est-ce qu'on a plus d'informations? interrogea Sasuke

-Ca devrait pas tarder, normalement on aura une annonce qui nous dira...》

Shikamaru fut interrompu par les haut-parleurs.

 _《 **Chaque participant au tournois doit se rendre avec son équipe dans la salle de combat les observateurs sont priés de se rendre dans les gradins, dans 20 minutes.** 》_

 _Je vois, je n'aurai donc pas le temps de me reposer_...

《Yosh!》

Naruto avait levé le point vers le plafond, et il abordait son grand sourire habituel. Il était très confiant, ça se voyait. Il dégageait une aura positive qui semblait transmettre à tout le monde la motivation nécessaire, même à Shikamaru lui même, qui semblait presque être enthousiate.

Les quatre shinobis se dirigèrent vers l'endroit indiqué par la voix grâce aux haut-parleurs.

Tous tremblaient, de peur, d'impatience, d'appréhension, ils avaient hâte de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'une pièce circulaire, d'une hauteur impressionnante, les grands murs qui les entouraient semblaient être fait de verre teinté, ils ne pouvaient pas distinguer ce qu'il y avait derrière. La salle était remplie, on pouvait y voir toute sorte de ninjas, des jeunes, des plus âgés, des extravagants, d'autres qui ne se faisaient pas remarquer. _Alors ils vont tous participer au tournois..._

La voix des haut-parleurs retenti encore une foi.

 _ **《** **Bienvenue aux participants de ce tournois annuel. A partir de maintenant tous ceux qui sont dans l'arène seront considérés comme participants, et ceux qui ne sont pas arrivés à temps seront** **disqualifiés. Nous allons maintenant pouvoir passer à la première épreuve. Comme vous le savez, ce tournois est avant tout un moyen de tester les shinobis, et d'élire les 4 meilleurs de l'année. Comme chaque années, il y a beaucoup de participants, nous allons donc passer à une sélection afin de garder les plus prometteurs. Il s'agira d'un simple combat équipe contre équipe. Les résultats sont affichés sur les panneaux, ainsi que les équipes convoqués. Ceux qui attendent leur tour iront dans une salle et n'auront aucune information sur le combat. Il s'agit d'une épreuve éliminatoire et seul le résultat compte, ainsi vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de garder secrètes vos techniques, de plus, les gradins seront vides. Bien évidement, l'équipe perdante est disqualifiée, et s'il y a un match nul, les jurys choisiront quelle équipe garder, que ce soit une seule, les deux ou aucune. A présent, l'épreuve peut commencer** **.** **》**_

Il n'eut aucun bruit dans l'arène, tout le monde avait l'air de prendre très au sérieux cette sélection, même Naruto qui ne s'était pas encore mit à brailler comme à son habitude. Sasuke espérait d'ailleurs qu'il ne le fasse pas. Le blondinet regardait le panneau, des numéros défilèrent et s'arrêtèrent sur le 24 et le 136. Sasuke en conclut qu'il s'agissait des numéros de chambre.

Toutes les autres équipes se dirigèrent vers la salle. Ne restèrent que huit personnes qui ne paraissaient pas très commodes. Quelque chose lui disait que le combat allait être violent. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, un _bip_ retenti dans la pièce, et le panneau changa d'affichage pour montrer le numéro 136. Alors c'était eux qui avaient gagné. Des numéros défilèrent encore, et une fois de plus, Sasuke ne vit pas le sien.

Naruto commençait à s'impatienter, le Uchiha pouvait l'entendre marmonner et le voyait bouger sa jambe nerveusement. Il pria simplement pour qu'il ne crie pas une ânerie du style "Préparez vous à perdre parce que je serais le prochain Hokage"

Finalement, après plusieurs heures d'attente, la pièce s'était un peu désemplit, et des numéros s'affichèrent sur le panneau : 149 et 9.

Son groupe se leva, Naruto en premier, qui le sourire aux lèvres avait lancé un 《C'est parti!》, puis le brun chercha du regard l'autre groupe. Il s'agissait d'enfants, il s'avait qu'il ne devait jamais sous-estimer son adversaire, cependant il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était joué d'avance. Le groupe était constitué d'une jeune fille et d'un garçon qui n'avaient pas du tout sûre d'eux, d'un garçon qui se la jouait gros dur en en jugeant par sa manière de marcher, et un autre qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

La porte de la pièce se ferma automatiquement derrière eux après qu'ils soient sortis. Les deux groupes se positionnèrent face à face, ne sachant ce qui allait suivre. Finalement, la voix des haut-parleurs s'exprima.

 ** _《Les seules règles sont qu'il ne doit rester qu'une équipe. Si un de ses membre meurt ou n'est plus en mesure de combattre, l'équipe entière sera_** _ **disqualifiée. Vous pouvez déclarer forfait, et encore une fois, si un membre déclare forfait, tout l'équipe est considérée comme disqualifiée. Vous avez une limite de 20 minutes. S'il n'y a pas de vainqueur d'ici là, nous procéderons comme dans le cas d'une égalité. Maintenant, que le match commence!** 》_

Personne ne réagit de suite, cependant, après un court moment de réflexion, l'équipe 9 s'élança vers eux, et tentèrent d'isoler chacun des camarades de l'équipe 149. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air fort. Sasuke se retrouva avec la petite fille timide, Naruto avec le garçon ennuyé, Kiba avec l'autre timide et Shikamaru avec l'hyperactif. Tous se regardèrent, et ils comprirent ce que le regard de Shikamaru voulait dire, après tout, c'était lui qui décidait. Ils allaient les mettre hors de combat très rapidement.

Sasuke s'avança vers la fillette, il n'accorda de l'importance qu'à ses gestes, il se méfiait toujours, une mauvaise surprise pouvait arriver vite. Cependant, il se retrouva en un clin d'oeil derrière elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, il l'avait frappé dans le cou, et elle s'évanouie sur l'instant. _Quoi sérieux c'est tout?_

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis la voix retenti.

 ** _《L'équipe gagnante est l'équipe 149, l'équipe 9 est disqualifiée. Vous pouvez sortir par le fond.》_**

Sasuke regarda autour de lui, et il n'était pas le seul à avoir mis hors de combat son adversaire. Tous avaient terminé. Mais que faisaient ces gamins ici? Il devrait au moins y avoir une selection. Ces gamins étaient chanceux d'être tombés sur eux, il était sur que d'autres en auraient profité pour se faire plaisir.

Le brun vit son coéquipier parler avec les enfants au loin, ils étaient autour de lui, et semblaient être envoutés par ses mots. Il crut entendre un "Hokage" par ci, et un "gagner" par là. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il leur avait dit, mais ils avaient l'air d'être ravis. Finalement Naruto rejoint le reste de son équipe, et alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, et avec un sourire, et la pose du "mec cool", il s'exclama.

《Regardez nous au prochain match, on gagnera pour vous, je vous le promets》

Tous les quatre partirent rejoindre leur chambre. Le blond marchait les bras derrière la tête, puis se tourna vers ses amis avant de déclarer :

《Vous savez qu'ici les lois ne s'appliquent pas?

-Oui, et où tu veux en venir? dit Kiba

-J'ai entendu qu'il y avait une boite de nuit, est-ce que vous voulez y faire un tour?》

Il avait son sourire habituel, le même sourire que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une bêtise. Après tout, officiellement ils n'avaient pas le droit d'aller dans un tel endroit.

《Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée vu la fréquentation ici, et puis j'ai pas tellement envie, ça sera sans moi.

-Oi, Shikamaru, sérieux? Moi je suis partant! lança Kiba. Et toi Sasuke?》

 _Que faire?.. Soit je me retrouve seul dans la chambre avec Shikamaru, soit je vais en boite avec les deux autre. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire.._ Mais en y réfléchissant bien, le brun décida qu'il préférait rester avec Naruto qui était son seul et unique ami.

《Bon très bien, je viens avec vous.》

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent en grand. Il avait l'air très content, trop content même.

Ils se rendirent tout de même dans leur chambre afin de prendre une douche, et de se changer.

Alors que Sasuke avait terminé et était allongé sur son lit, il vit Naruto passer la tête de la porte, et demanda si quelqu'un pouvait lui donner ses vêtements qu'il avait oublié dans son sac. C'est Kiba qui se leva car il attendait ton tour depuis une bonne heure déjà, et il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre une douche.

Il fouilla dans son sac en lui demandant quels vêtements il voulait, puis se stoppa net et tourna la tête, il abordait un rictus mauvais. Il sorti du sac une main dans laquelle il tenait un petit carré doré. _Oh..._ Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Sasuke pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Naruto se rua vers Kiba.

《Ne touche pas à ça toi! Hé! Rend la moi!》

 _Et c'est parti pour une course poursuite dans la chambre._ Cependant, Sasuke s'attarda sur la musculature de Naruto qui n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Son dos était parfaitement musclé, ses abdos si bien dessinés, et ses bras semblaient puissants, il ne pu s'empêcher de suivre du regard une goutte qui coulait le long de son dos, qui suivait si parfaitement son corps..

《Bon bouge toi d'aller à la douche maintenant Kiba.

-Hé, c'est toi qui a mis 30 ans! Et puis tu m'as toujours pas dit avec quelle fille tu voulais l'utiliser.》

Une fille? Sasuke pensa à Sakura, mais c'était plus devenu de l'obsession qu'un réel intérêt pour elle.

《J'ai pris ça au cas où. On ne sait jamais après tout.

-Ouais c'est ça..》

Kiba rentra dans la salle de bain, puis Naruto réalisa qu'il ne s'était toujours pas habillé. Il regarda Sasuke pour l'inciter à se retourner mais celui ci ne bougea pas. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire, il l'avait déjà vu nu plusieurs fois de toute façon. Le blond soupira puis se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce pour s'habiller.

Sasuke le suivit du regard, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il le regardait se vêtir. Cependant, alors qu'il détaillait son corps, il se senti de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Mince! Mais pourtant cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait plus d'érection surprise! Un peu affolé et ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, il s'assit pour cacher son érection naissante. Il croisa alors le regard du blond qui avait visiblement fini de se changer. Il avait bandé en regardant Naruto? Non impossible.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Kiba sorti de la salle de bain, et ils partirent en direction de la boite de nuit.

Sur le chemin, il s'amusa à taquiner Naruto.

《Est-ce que t'as pris la capote? C'est le moment où jamais tu sais?

-Ca te regarde pas Kiba, arrête s'il te plait.

-M'enfin, c'est sur que Sasuke en aurait plus besoin que toi.

-Qu'est ce que t'insinues? Peut être qu'on s'en servira tous les deux!》

Naruto ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il s'était mal exprimé mais le regard amusé de Kiba lui fit vite réaliser.

《Oi Kiba! Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs que j'ai pas dit!》

Il se tourna vers Sasuke pour voir sa réaction, il l'imaginait assez mal à l'aise et énervé, cependant, il avait un petit sourire en coin. _Sasuke sourit?.._.Il bloqua un instant sur ses lèvres, et sourit à son tour, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il était heureux et se sentait plus en forme que jamais.

Après avoir parcouru les couloirs interminables de l'arène, ils arrivèrent devant la boite de nuit. Ils pouvaient entendre la musique depuis dehors. Personne n'était à l'entrée pour contrôler. Ils en conclurent donc qu'ils pouvaient rentrer comme ils le souhaitaient.

L'endroit était sombre, très sombre, des personnes dansaient, il y avait un bar, des tables basses entourées de fauteuils, et ne sachant que faire, tous allèrent vers les tables, un peu mal à l'aise. Une fois assit, Sasuke observa l'endroit. C'était vraiment un lieu de débauche, des filles dansaient presque nues, des hommes les regardaient comme des chiens affamés regardent un morceau de viande, d'autres étaient ivre morts endormis dans leurs propre vomis. Finalement il ne savait plus pourquoi il avait choisi de venir ici, après tout, il savait très bien que cet endroit ne lui plairait pas.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Kiba avait pris l'initiative d'aller chercher des boissons. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se trouvait dans son verre, cependant il décida de faire confiance à son camarade. A vrai dire, Sasuke n'avait jamais bu, et il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir à l'alcool.

Deux jeunes filles virent se joindre au groupe, elles se collèrent au porteur de Sharingan, mais celui ci les repoussa, en marmonnant un "pas intéressé". Elles retournèrent donc leur attention vers Kiba et Naruto. Ceux ci avait l'air heureux d'être en compagnie d'aussi jolies filles. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke décida de boire son verre cul sec, qui sait, peut être qu'il allait mieux supporter sa présence ici ainsi.

Finalement, il commença à un peu parler, il avait l'air très détendu, mais surtout, il ne se sentait pas comme lui même. Normalement il n'aurait jamais pris la peine d'adresser la parole à ces filles.

Il discutât surtout avec Naruto qui avait laissé Kiba avec les deux jeunes filles. Le blond était dans le même état que lui : il était encore plus vif qu'à son habitude, il rigolait beaucoup, et il semblait aussi très tactile. Sasuke, dans un état second, répondait de manière positive, et il ne savait comment, mais il avait finit avec le bras de Naruto sur ses épaules. Il vit Kiba se lever, et les informer qu'il allait faire un tour avec les demoiselles. Il était parti les tenant toutes les deux à la taille, et lançant un clin d'oeil aux deux garçons qui étaient restés assis.

Le Uchiha ne se sentait pas bien, il commençait à reprendre ses esprits et le bras de Naruto le dérangeait, il le poussa donc et se recula un peu pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Naruto comprit immédiatement le malaise du brun. Après tout d'ordinaire il n'aurait jamais accepté.

《Sasuke, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour? Je pense que respirer de l'air frais ça va nous faire du bien. Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai un peu trop bu.

-Oui, moi aussi.》

Ils décidèrent d'aller sur la plage puisque l'arène était en bord de mer. Sasuke regarda l'heure, il était deux heures du matin, ils avaient passé plus de temps qu'il ne le pensait en boite. Il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué, juste un peu gêné d'être seul avec son ami, il n'avaient jamais passé de moment comme celui ci jusqu'à présent. Il fut sortit de ses pensés lorsqu'il vit Naruto enlever son haut.

《Tu fais quoi là?

-Ca se voit pas? Je vais me baigner》

Le Uchiha n'était pas ravi par cette initiative, et pensa à faire demi tour, mais il ne le put, pour une raison qu'il ignorait il avait envie de rester avec Naruto. Il mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool.

《Le premier arrivé dans l'eau gagne?》

Naruto n'avait pas attendu sa réponse et courrait vers l'eau. Il avait tout de même gardé son caleçon, il avait l'air d'avoir un peu gardé ses esprits malgré les effets de la boisson.

Le brun soupira, et se déshabilla, il n'allait pas laisser Naruto gagner aussi facilement. Il s'élança à sa poursuite, et le rattrapa en quelques secondes, le blond l'avait un peu attendu pour qu'ils aient un départ équitable. Ils se ruèrent vers l'eau et arrivèrent en même temps.

《C'est moi qui ait gagné!

-Non crétin, c'est moi qui suit arrivé le premier》

Naruto ne l'avait pas écouté et avait déjà la tête sous l'eau nageant vers le large, il s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'avait plus pied et se laissa flotter sur le dos.

Sasuke n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi paisible, et surtout aussi silencieux. Il l'observait alors qu'il regardait le ciel. Il se senti presque privilégié de voir Naruto ainsi, et fut heureux de connaître cette part de lui.

Il nagea calmement vers lui, hésitant à le faire couler lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, mais eu peur qu'après ça le blond ne recommence à crier et bouger dans tous les sens.

L'eau fraiche lui avait le plus grand bien, les effets de l'alcool bien que toujours présents, se faisaient de moins en moins importants.

《Sasuke.. Tu sais, que tu es mon plus grand rival..

-Je crois que j'avais remarqué oui, crétin.

-Et tu es aussi mon plus grand ami, tu le sais aussi très bien. Mais il y a autre chose que je ne te le dis pas souvent, en fait je ne te l'ai même jamais dit.. Tu.. Tu es plus qu'un ami pour moi, tu.. Je.. Euh...》

Il se stoppa net dans sa confession, piquant la curiosité du brun.

《Je pense que c'est l'alcool qui me fait dire tout ça, excuse moi》

Il rigola doucement, gêné.

Il changea de position et se mit face à l'Uchiha, lui souriant d'une façon sincère. Il avait un visage si paisible, Sasuke aurait aimé sauvegarder cet instant dans sa mémoire. Le visage de Naruto, si beau, éclairé par la lumière de la lune, ses cheveux en bataille, son torse musclé, la goute d'eau qui coulait le long de sa joue, ses yeux bleus, ses lèvres fines. Ses lèvres..

Il s'approcha inconsciemment du blond, avant que celui ne déclare, visiblement mal à l'aise :

《On rentre? Il commence à être tard.》

Sasuke eut un pincement au coeur. Il se sentait déçut. Pourquoi avait il tant envie de passer du temps avec Naruto?

Il commença à nager devant Naruto pour gagner le rivage mais se senti tiré sous l'eau, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Puis il vit Naruto tenir ses jambes, qu'il lâcha et donna une impulsion sur le sol avant de se projeter vers la surface. Sasuke n'était pas assez profond pour faire de même, il nagea donc jusqu'à la surface, et émergeât de l'eau en toussant. A cause de ce crétin il avait bu la tasse. Le blond avait l'air trop satisfait pour s'en tirer comme ça. Il s'avança vers Naruto et lui appuya sur les épaules, mais celui ci avait anticipé et avait attrapé Sasuke par le cou afin de l'entrainer avec lui.

Ils se retrouvèrent tout deux sous l'eau, Naruto l'enlaçant et créant une certaine proximité entre eux. Le brun prit le blond par la taille et les remonta ensemble. Une fois à la surface il restèrent dans la même position et toussèrent légèrement.

《Tu m'as bien eu crétin.》

Ils rigolèrent un peu, ne se lâchant toujours pas, puis leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils restèrent ainsi à se contempler, savourant ce moment paisible et si précieux. Sasuke le grava dans sa mémoire, se jurant de ne jamais oublier cette part de Naruto.

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, puis se frôlèrent. Le brun pouvait sentir le souffle du blond lui caresser le visage, il ferma les yeux et leurs bouches se sellèrent dans un frisson. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, Naruto l'attirait toujours un peu plus vers lui grâce a sa main derrière son cou, et Sasuke faisait de même en rapprochant sa taille de la sienne.

Cet instant paraissait être hors du temps, ils ne pensaient plus à rien à part à leurs bouches et leurs langues qui se caressaient. Ils étaient si bien ainsi, ils auraient souhaité que ce moment dure pour l'éternité.

Cependant, un bruit retenti dans l'arène, une alarme. Ils avaient tous les deux sursauté, et tendaient l'oreille pour entendre ce que disaient les hauts parleurs sur la plage. Ils décidèrent de se rapprocher, pris de panique, et une fois hors de l'eau, ils furent en mesure d'écouter ce que disait la voix.

 ** _《La première épreuve va commencer dans 10 minutes, toutes les équipes sont priées de se retrouver dans l'arène. Tout sera expliqué là bas. Les retardataires disqualifieront leur équipe.》_**

Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent un instant. Ils furent déçu de pas avoir eu plus de temps ensemble, mais aussi un peu de temps pour dormir et repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là.

Ils s'habillèrent donc en vitesse et se ruèrent vers l'arène.

* * *

 **Alors? Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à avoir un avis sur ce chapitre. Si vous avez quelques conseils à me donner sur l'histoire n'hésitez pas (et j** **e sais que je fais des fautes, mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux même si ça ne m'excuse pas pour autant). Si vous trouvez que ça va trop vite, ou que ça ne respecte pas assez les personnages, faites le moi remarquer, car j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit le cas (même si de base, pour que Sasuke et Naruto finissent ensemble, ça veut dire qu'ils seront forcément un peu OOC).**

 **J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu,**

 **A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard, j'ai du préparer des concours et mon bac blanc, donc je n'ai eu ni le temps ni la motivation pour écrire.**

 **De plus, vous avez peut être vu l'annonce que j'avais fait (et que j'ai supprimé), mais ce que j'avais écrit s'est effacé deux fois, donc c'était pas très encourageant (je suis devenue parano à cause de ça)**

 **EDIT : JE SUIS LIBRE! MES CONCOURS, MON BAC BLANC ET MES ORAUX SONT PASSES! JE SUIS ENFIN LIBRE!**

 **EDIT 2 : J'ai du passer le bac de toute façon, j'étais trop naïve de penser que j'étais libre.**

 **Enfin bref, je suis désolée c'est vraiment inexcusable de ma part, je suis vraiment désolée encore une fois..**

 _ **Menthe :**_ **Je suis vraiment désolée du faux espoir, mais j'ai essayé de faire vite pour sortir ce chapitre. Et merci, je suis vraiment heureuse de savoir que ça te plait! :)**

 _ **KeylaAntern :**_ **Mon bac c'est bien passé je te remercie et oui j'ai bien eu l'école de mon choix :) En tout cas voilà la suite, j'ai mis du temps, mais elle est là! (enfin)**

 **Si quelqu'un pouvait se porter volontaire pour corriger mes fautes je lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante ^^'**

 **Petite précision, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba et Shikamaru ont 17/18 ans là, mais dans le contexte de Naruto, ou alors celui de Naruto Shippuden si les choses s'étaient passées autrement. (S** **poil** **au niveau des pouvoirs de Naruto et Sasuke si vous n'avez pas vu Shippuden, mais j'ai un peu 'modifié' ses pouvoirs histoire que ça spoil pas trop)**

 **Bonne lecture les amis!**

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent de justesse auprès de Shikamaru qui était déjà dans la salle bondée de monde, et semblait s'inquiéter -enfin, rien qu'un peu, on parle de Shikamaru là. Kiba n'était pas auprès de lui, et il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps.

"Il est pas avec vous Kiba? questionna Shikamaru

-Non, il est parti sans nous et on l'a pas revu depuis. lui expliqua Naruto, l'air un peu axieux de ne pas voir son ami.

-Il reste deux minutes 13, il a intérêt de se dépêcher."

Shikamaru semblait plus tendu qu'à son habitude et Sasuke ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

"Et puis vous étiez où vous aussi? Vous avez mis des plombes à venir."

Le Uchiha et son ami tournèrent brusquement la tête l'un vers l'autre, les joues rouges, les yeux grand ouverts, ne réalisant qu'à peine ce qui s'était passé dans l'eau un peu plus tôt. Sasuke, qui avait repris plus vite son calme que son ami, prit l'initiative de parler.

"On est allé se baigner."

Shikamaru n'était pas dupe, il avait très bien vu leur échange, mais il décida néanmoins de ne pas y prêter plus attention, il souffla et haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

Soudain, quelque chose bouscula Naruto, lui passa entre les jambes lui faisant perdre l'équilibre, et ils entendirent un souffle bruyant derrière eux.

"Kiba! On pensait ne jamais te voir arriver. cria presque Naruto tout en essayant de détacher de lui l'énorme chien qui lui avait sauté dessus. Oi, demande à Akamaru de me laisser"

Kiba pouffa un peu, et s'excusa, expliquant qu'il était "occupé" d'un air lourd de sous-entendu.

Finalement, les haut-parleurs interrompirent leur discussion, commençant par expliquer que tous ceux qui n'étaient pas présents étaient disqualifiés, puis continua.

 _ **"La première épreuve va donc**_ ** _démarrer. Elle prendra place dans un autre terrain que celui ci, le but étant simplement de survivre pendant 48 heures. Il n'y a aucune règle, vous ne pouvez pas déclarer forfais, et si l'un des membres de votre équipe est hors de combat, vous serez disqualifiés au bout des 48 heures, mais il n'y aura aucune évacuation avant la fin."_**

Il eu un brouhaha incessant dans la pièce. "Survivre pendant 48 heures" cela voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire : c'était une invitation au meurtre. Autrement dit, ils allaient devoir s'entre-tuer, et ceux qui resteront seront les plus redoutables. Cette épreuve allait faire office de seconde sélection pour la suite du tournois. Malgré sa parfaite confiance en lui même, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer un peu. Ils allaient devoir s'entre-tuer, ou plutôt, ne pas se faire tuer, et vu les visages qui l'entouraient, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il était sur qu'il y avait des habitués ici, des shinobis pas très nets qui venaient se défouler chaque années. Si plusieurs groupes coopéraient pour traquer les autres équipes, son groupe ne ferait pas le poids.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers ses amis qui avaient aussi l'air d'analyser la situation. Même Naruto avait un air sérieux. Le brun se demandait vraiment pourquoi il l'avait embarqué dans cette affaire. Cependant, il n'eut l'occasion d'y penser plus puisqu'un attroupement se forma autour d'un panneau d'affichage. " _équipe 76"_ fut ce qui y figurait. Cette équipe se dirigea vers un homme qui tenait une porte ouverte, ils pénétrèrent, et l'homme ferma la porte. Un autre numéro s'afficha sur le panneau, et celle ci procéda de la même manière. Sasuke ne pouvait pas voir ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte, seul une lumière éblouissante s'en échappait. L'équipe 149 attendit son tour, et un peu plus tard, leur numéro s'afficha. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte, plissèrent les yeux lorsque la lumière les entoura, puis une fois la porte fermée, ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce. En regardant mieux, il s'agissait d'une pièce en ruine, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre -à vrai dire, il manquait un pan de mur entier- ni de porte, les murs étaient fissurés, le sol était poussiéreux. Ils avaient atterrit autre part. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils ne voyaient, ni ne sentaient la présence des autres équipes.

Sasuke décida donc de bouger, mais en fut incapable, il senti une décharge électrique lui traverser le corps. Il était paralysé, et cela semblait aussi être le cas de ses camarades. Shikamaru prit enfin la parole.

"Ne paniquez pas, on est simplement dans une autre dimension. Je pense que toutes les équipes sont dans le même cas que nous. En tout cas, ça nous laisse le temps d'organiser une stratégie. On ne pourra pas bouger tant que toutes les équipes ne soient arrivées."

Shikamaru bougea les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, il comprit très vite qu'ils étaient dans une ville en ruine.

"Naruto, utilise ton sage mode _(ndlr : désolée mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à écrire "mode ermite", et c'est ce pouvoir que j'ai un peu modifié mais ça pose pas trop de problème je pense)_ puisqu'on ne peut pas bouger de toute façon, je pense que c'est parfait vu la situation."

Naruto affirma, et ferma les yeux. Il préférait être assis, mais le fait d'être debout ne changerait pas grand chose. Quelques secondes plus tard, leva ses paupières, laissant apparaître ses iris devenu jaunes barrés d'une ligne horizontale. en plus d'une marque orange qui entourait ses yeux. Il avait maintenant la possibilité de sentir la présence et les "intentions" de ses adversaires.

"Je peux sentir la moitié des équipes, on est tous dans le même cas, personne ne peut bouger. Il marqua une pause, visiblement surpris par quelque chose. Je sens quelqu'un bouger. C'est un clone de l'ombre, il est en reconnaissance, il ne s'approche pas des équipes qu'il croise.

-Un clone? Alors il a du anticiper et rentrer en faisant le signe. Si on y avait pensé Naruto, tu aurais pu envoyer tes clones immobiliser les autres équipes avant qu'elles ne soient relâchées. Mais bon, on va trouver autre chose. Décris moi le terrain.

-C'est une ville en ruine, vraiment rien de spécial, il n'y a que des bâtiments et des parcs.

-Bon. Shikamaru réfléchi un instant. Je suppose que personne ne veut traquer les équipes les plus faibles et les tuer?"

Tout le monde acquiesça, ils étaient des shinobis, pas des tueurs sanguinaires.

"Le meilleur moyen c'est de se mettre à l'abris. Naruto, tu vois un endroit ou on pourrait se cacher?

-Non vraiment aucun, à part des pièces comme celles-ci, je ne vois rien, il y a bien une petite forêt, mais c'est trop évident si on va se cacher là bas.

-Alors on va devoir faire autrement. Trouve moi une équipe que tu juges dangereuse, une qui est susceptible de traquer les autres équipes."

Naruto ferma les yeux, concentré sur ce qui l'entourait, lorsqu'il perçut une soif de sang, une mauvaise intention qui le fit frissonner et ouvrir les yeux, paniqué par l'idée d'être dans la même arène que ceux qui possédaient cette aura malveillante. Lorsqu'il vit les regards de ses camarades sur lui, il ferma les yeux à nouveau, tout reposait sur lui en ce moment. Il n'allait pas les décevoir. Il se concentra sur l'équipe de quatre, trois hommes et une femme. Il vit leurs sourires malsains, leurs corps brulants d'impatience de pouvoir bouger. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, ils avaient l'air d'être en transe, comme si l'idée de tuer, massacrer, les autres équipes, était si délicieuse qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Leurs mauvaises intentions parvenaient très bien au blond qui frissonna encore, et qui fronça les sourcils pour se forcer à garder les yeux fermés, s'il avait été libre de ses mouvements, il serait déjà entrain de trembler, il en était sur. Ces types là n'étaient pas nets, ils n'étaient pas des shinobis, il s'agissait de nukenin, des ninjas déserteurs qui servaient leurs propres intérêts. Il ne fut pas étonné qu'il y ait de telles personnes dans cet endroit, après tout, l'endroit en lui même était illégal. Il ouvrit les yeux, sur de lui et de son choix quant à l'équipe la plus dangereuse.

"A l'Est d'ici, il y a une équipe. Shikamaru.. Il marqua une pause. Es-tu sur de ton plan?"

Shikamaru sourit en guise de réponse. Naruto fit de même, si son ami était sur de lui, alors il avait sa confiance absolue.

"On va suivre cette équipe. Ici le but du jeu c'est de chasser ou d'être chassé. Si on suit l'équipe qui fera le plus de dégâts, on aura toujours une longueur d'avance sur eux et sur les autres. De plus, personne ne sait qu'on existe. A part l'équipe avec le clone, personne ne connait le nombre exacte d'équipe. Comme on ne s'est pas fait remarquer, je pense qu'on peut facilement se faire oublier. Et c'est sans compter le fait qu'on est les seuls à pouvoir suivre à la trace toutes les équipes dans l'arène, et ce, grâce à Naruto. D'ailleurs, tu vas nous mener immédiatement à eux, et on les suivra à distance. Une fois arrivés, c'est Kiba et Akamaru qui prendront le relais. Compris?"

Akamaru fit un "ouf" et Kiba hocha la tête. Hocha la tête?! Tout le monde fut surpris de constater qu'ils étaient libres. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Naruto s'élança vers l'avant, leur indiquant de le suivre.

Ils sautèrent de toit en toit, de balcon en balcon, de la rambarde au sol. Rambarde que Sasuke faillit - _faillit_ \- manquer lorsqu'il repensa à la plage. Mais pourquoi pensait il à ça maintenant? Il leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur les fesses du blond qui se trouvaient presque sous son nez. C'était donc ça qui lui avait fait penser à la plage? En même temps, la position qu'ont les ninjas pour courir : le haut du corps en avant, les fesses en arrière; ça mettait vachement bien en valeur le postérieur du blond.

Sasuke vit le regard du blond se diriger vers lui, et il _faillit_ se ramasser encore une fois lorsqu'il vit les yeux jaunes entourés d'orange de son camarade et il prit conscience qu'il était encore en sage mode. _Oh merde._ Si le blond n'était pas capable de lire dans les pensées lorsqu'il était dans ce mode, il était en revanche capable de ressentir les émotions. Et vu son sourire -un sourire inhabituel par ailleurs, un sourire narquois, un sourire en coin qui avait pour but de narguer le brun- il comprit immédiatement que le blond avait parfaitement suivit le fil de ses pensées.

Il jura l'avoir entendu ricaner.

"Naruto, concentre toi sur ce que tu fais au lieu de divaguer."

L'Uchiha n'allait pas laisser l'Uzumaki croire que, parce qu'il avait regardé ses fesses, il était irrésistible.

Naruto pouffa encore avant de répondre.

"C'est toi qui parles? Faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais, c'est ça?"

Sasuke n'aimait pas beaucoup le ton qu'avait son ami, depuis quand était il aussi arrogant? Et surtout, depuis quand cela l'affectait il au point qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre? En parlant de réponse, celle qu'il avait donné au blond était un "Hn" simple et efficace. Enfin, plus efficace lorsque l'autre n'était pas capable de -presque- lire dans vos pensées.

Naruto leva un bras pour indiquer à tout le monde de s'arrêter.

"On est à quelques mètres d'eux, donc faites attention. Ils sont juste derrière ce bâtiment, je pense qu'on peut les voir si on grimpe sur un toit.

-Merci Naruto. Kiba. Fais en sorte de ne pas les perdre de vue, tu prends la relève. ordonna Shikamaru. Ils ont pas mal bougé depuis que le départ a été lancé, ils ont l'air de chercher d'autres groupes. Je pense pas qu'ils fassent équipe avec un autre groupe. ajouta-t-il avant de continuer. Tout le monde. Faites attention, notre plan est audacieux, mais si ça marche, on sera en sécurité et vivants au bout des 48h."

Kiba s'avança avec Akamaru à ses cotés, et prit le relais. Cette fois ci c'était lui qui avait le destin de l'équipe sur ses épaules.

Naruto recula, et se plaça à coté de Sasuke. Kiba était à la tête de la formation, suivit de Shikamaru et Naruto et Sasuke côte a côte derrière le chef de la bande. L'Uchiha n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de recevoir des ordres, mais après tout, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était ici, et puis, il savait que Shikamaru n'était pas un idiot.

Ils suivirent donc pendant un moment l'autre groupe qui ne s'était pas arrêté. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis, et cherchaient désespérément un autre groupe.

C'est alors, qu'après plusieurs heures de recherche, l'équipe qu'ils traquaient trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. Le groupe guidé par Kiba s'avança suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne pas intervenir quelque soit la tournure des évènements. Shikamaru avait fortement insisté auprès de Naruto, car il savait que celui-ci bondirait hors de leur cachette pour sauver la malheureuse équipe qui se trouverait face aux nukenins.

C'est donc en silence qu'ils observèrent l'autre groupe se faire massacrer. Un massacre, c'était le mot. Ils en profitèrent pour apprendre leurs attaques. Ils avaient l'air d'utiliser surtout du taijutsu, et n'avaient pas révélé quoi que ce soit d'intéressant.

Ce ne fut pas la seule équipe qu'ils virent se faire tuer ce jour là. Comme le "jeu" avait démarré vers trois heures du matin, la journée avait été très longue, et ils commençaient à fatiguer, à l'inverse de l'autre équipe qui semblait toujours plus en vouloir. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que Shikamaru fut surpris lorsque les ninjas sanguinaires stoppèrent leur traque. Ils ne devaient pas baisser leur garde, il le savait, mais ses camarades étaient épuisés. Contrairement à lui, ils n'avaient pas dormi la veille, et même s'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour ne rien laisser paraitre, ils étaient épuisés.

Malgré son mauvais pressentiment, Shikamaru leur offrit une pause, se dévouant pour monter la garde.

Ses camarades s'étaient endormis presque immédiatement à même le sol dans une pièce d'où ils pouvaient voir l'autre équipe qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment d'en face, sans se faire remarquer.

Shikamaru ne baissa jamais sa garde. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et celui ci ne diminua pas malgré les heures qui avait passé sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi cette équipe ne bougeait pas? Ils dormaient vraiment? Ils n'avaient pas l'air fatigué pourtant. C'est alors qu'il ne comprit que trop tard, lorsqu'une lame se dirigea droit vers lui.

Il plongea sur le coté pour esquiver, et réveilla les autres par la même occasion. Une fois les trois autres amis réveillés, ils se levèrent d'un bon lorsqu'ils comprirent la situation. Ils étaient maintenant en ligne face aux ninjas qui les avait attaqué. Maintenant qu'il les voyait de près, Sasuke comprit que ces adversaires ne seraient pas une mince affaire. Ils avaient l'air redoutable, l'un d'entre eux souriait de manière démente ce qui fit légèrement frissonner l'Uchiha, un autre n'avait pas l'air d'être intéressé, pourtant d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il savait que c'était justement celui ci qui démarrait toujours les attaques.

"Vous pensiez nous avoir en nous suivant peut être?" dit l'homme d'une voix monotone.

Shikamaru avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait pas à quel moment ils avaient fait une erreur et s'étaient fait remarquer.

"Vous savez, le problème avec les gars comme vous, c'est que vous êtes suffisamment malins pour vous enfuir.."

Il marqua une pose, et regarda les quatre ninjas. Sasuke eut le temps de le détailler : c'était un bel homme, les cheveux châtain clair, quelques mèches retombant sur son visage, et noués dans une queue de cheval basse qui reposait sur ses épaules, il avait les yeux noisette, un regard perçant et certain. La cicatrice qui barrait son sourcil témoignait de ses nombreux combats. Il avait également une carrure imposante, mais tout ce que Sasuke pouvait voir de son corps qui était caché par une longue cape, fut une épée accrochée à sa taille.

"..On va donc vous couper les jambes, comme ça vous ne risquez pas de partir."

Personne ne bougea, ne sachant que faire face à cet individu. L'homme dément avait lancé une boule de feu sur Sasuke qui l'avait esquive sans problème. C'était un Uchiha, le prodige, le génie, qu'est ce qu'il croyait l'autre? Il activa son Sharingan, bien déterminé à faire mordre la poussière à ces tarés. Visiblement, toute l'équipe eu la même intention puisqu'ils avancèrent d'un même pas vers leurs adversaires.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit incroyable envahi la pièce. Sasuke cru entendre l'un de ses adversaires s'énerver contre un autre : "Mais t'es con ou tu le fais exprès?" c'était une voix de femme qui avait parlé, probablement à l'autre fou.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et le brun se senti chuter. Il tourna la tête, Naruto était à ses côtés, visiblement inconscient. _C'est vraiment le moment, franchement.._ Naruto aurait pu les sortir de cette situation en un clin d'oeil. Deux secondes, c'est tout ce qui lui aurait fallut pour les ramener là bas. Mais non. Il s'était évanoui cet idiot.

L'Uchiha prit appui sur un morceau de pierre qui tombait à coté de lui, et se propulsa jusqu'à un endroit stable, prenant Naruto dans ses bras au passage.

Une fois à l'abris, loin des débris qui tombaient de là où ils venaient, Sasuke posa son ami sur le sol. Il l'examina, et remarqua une tache de sang sur le coté de sa tête. Comment cet idiot s'était il fait ça? Maintenant le brun allait devoir attendre qu'il se réveille avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais où était Sakura quand on avait besoin d'elle?

L'Uchiha soupira, il avait beau être avec son ami, il se sentait seul. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le soigner et se sentait mal à l'aise d'être ainsi à découvert. Il s'était inconsciemment éloigné de l'endroit de leur chute, et il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, le seul moyen de se repérer était de sortir de cet endroit et aller sur un toit pour se repérer, mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser le blond tout seul.

Il se baissa donc, attrapa ses bras et les plaça autour de son cou, puis il se leva, Naruto sur son dos.

Il ne devaient pas rester tous seuls, Shikamaru et Kiba étaient en danger et ce n'était pas une bonne chose que leur groupe soit séparé, d'autant plus que l'Uzumaki était inconscient.

Porter l'Uzumaki n'était pas une mince affaire, sa prise de muscle s'était accompagnée d'une prise de poids considérable. Sasuke était trop lent ainsi et il n'était pas sur que courir avec le blond sur son dos était une bonne idée, s'il le faisait tomber sa blessure à la tête pourrait empirer. Il chercha donc simplement un endroit pour se cacher en attendant. Il rentra dans ce qui semblait être un magasin, et fila directement dans l'arrière de la boutique après avoir bien refermé la porte, il décida de ne pas la bloquer car s'il le faisait et que quelqu'un voulait rentrer, il comprendrait immédiatement que quelqu'un se cache à l'intérieur. Ce magasin était immense, de la nourriture, des vêtements, des produits de cosmétique, tout y était. Il déposa Naruto dans un coin, et alla faire un tour pour trouver quelque chose d'utile et verifier que personne n'était caché. Comme dans le reste de la ville, il n'y avait pas de lumière, seul la lueur de la lune lui permettait de voir. Il se dirigea vers les produits de cosmétique et chercha des bandages et du désinfectant dans les rayons alentours, il avait plus de chance d'en trouver là que dans le rayon poissonnerie. _Bingo_ , il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. En passant il attrapa une bouteille d'eau et retourna vers son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était lui qui allait devoir s'occuper de son ami. Il commença à nettoyer la plaie avec l'eau, puis il la désinfecta et la banda. La blessure n'était pas profonde, Naruto devait juste être sonné, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

L'Uchiha s'appuya sur le mur à coté de Naruto et il senti ses paupières se fermer doucement..

Il se réveilla lentement, une main caressant ses cheveux, une odeur agréable lui emplissait les narines, il sentait la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, la respiration de l'autre et ses bras protecteurs autour de.. sa.. taille. _DE QUOI?_ Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le buste de quelqu'un qu'il soupçonnait d'être un certain blond. Il leva les yeux pour voir un peu mieux mais il était tellement collé à lui qu'il ne pouvait voir rien d'autre que son cou tout au plus. Il sentait l'entre jambe de l'autre contre la sienne mais il tenta tant bien que mal de l'ignorer. La main qui caressait ses cheveux indiquait que le blond était bien réveillé.

"Oi, crétin, qu'est ce que tu crois que t'es entrain de faire?"

La main de l'autre stoppa, et une voix ensommeillée s'éleva

"C'est toi qui t'es collé à moi et en plus tu me cris dessus?"

 _Oooh..._ Sasuke se souvenait en effet avoir eu froid. Les bras de Naruto s'enlevèrent de sa taille et de derrière sa tête. Il bougea aussi son bassin ce qui provoqua une friction à cet endroit que le brun avait décidé d'ignorer.

"Bon si tu veux que je te laisse il faudrait peut-être que tu me laches toi aussi."

Ah. En effet, Sasuke avait ses bras autour du blond. Il détacha ses bras et l'agréable chaleur s'écarta. Il resta perturbé, qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait de se coller à l'Uzumaki parce qu'il avait froid? Il avait l'impression de changer de comportement auprès de celui ci et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

"Où est ce qu'on est et qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-On a été attaqué tu t'en souviens? Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose après car on a été séparés des autres et tu t'es évanoui donc je t'ai amené ici. "

Le blond le regarda, tentant de se remémorer les événements de la veille.

"Donc c'est toi qui m'a soigné?

-Oui.

-Merci.."

Les deux amis décidèrent de partir de cet endroit après avoir pris de quoi manger en route. Ils allaient retrouver les autres et ils espéraient vraiment que rien ne leur soit arrivé.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, je suis infiniment désolée du temps d'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, personnellement j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire car ça sort vraiment de ce que j'écrit d'habitude, du coup j'ai du mal à me faire un avis.**

 **Au revoir et au prochain chapitre! (qui sortira bientôt je l'espère)**


End file.
